


Just Harry

by BloodyFreakingBrilliant



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fine day Sunday, Gen, Harry trying to find some normalcy in his life, Laundry day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreakingBrilliant/pseuds/BloodyFreakingBrilliant
Summary: Harry Potter does his laundry.





	Just Harry

Many people might assume Harry Potter would do what most wizards do when laundry day comes around, cast a few quick cleaning charms and get on with their day. Clearly, none of those people knew him at all. For all his fame and power, Harry quite liked doing house work the muggle way. There was just something about taking the time to do things manually that suited him. In his childhood, when he’d been ordered around by the Dursleys to do all manners of housework, he might have wanted for there to be some sort of magical way to get his Aunt and uncle off his back, but the chores in themselves hadn’t bothered him much. The real problem had been the sheer amount of them. Nowadays, Harry took some pleasure in gathering up his clothes and setting to work getting them washed at a laundromat in the muggle part of London. The routine was nice: he’d separate his clothes into two loads (one for colors and the other for whites), do one load at a time, and fold them up before heading home. It was nice to be able to do these things by hand and he took some comfort in despite all he’d gone through, he was still just Harry. Harry who did his laundry every Sunday in the local laundromat, not the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived, just Harry.


End file.
